Hope is the Reason
by mysuperlexy43vr
Summary: Adam Park and Trini Kwan One-shot! Because I ship them! And I feel like it! :D


Power Rangers Fanfiction... Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Started on April 8th 2012

Done: April 23rd 2012

mysuperlexy43vr

Title: Hope is the Reason

Characters: Adam Park and Trini Kwan

Timeline: After 'Once a Ranger", when Adam comes home from the mission with Alpha 6, year 2007

Genre: Romance, English, Humour (?)

Rated: K

Disclaimer: This poor Canadian teenage girl does not own Power Saban, then Disney, then Saban again, owns them all! If she did, like anyone else in this world called Earth, owns them, then SHE would have an episode in MMPR with Jason, Zack and Trini ACTUALLY connecting/talking to Rocky, Adam and Aisha, not just the Recycled-footage Jason, Zack and Trini. And have then stayed for a bit more. :) She only owns her OCs that are named in her few fanfics and her profile. So, check them out. Don't own any songs either and anything like that.

Summary: Adam Park and Trini Kwan One-shot! Because I ship them! And I feel like it! :D

AN: This is an Adam/Trini one-shot and I am also trying to write my other Adam/Trini fanfic right now. Hopefully it would be put up on the site soon or later on. So, wait for that if you wish. I'm still trying to figure out HOW I'm going to write that fanfic.

As always, please read and review, tell me what you think, as I would do the same to your fanfics. Have a great day. :D

"Therefore my heart is glad, and my glory rejoiceth; my flesh alos shall rest in Hope."- Psalm 38:35

"If we lose Love and Self-Respect for each other, this is how we finally die."- Maya Angelou

**Hope is the Reason**

**BY: Alexis Vose**

On a warm summers night in Angel Grove California, two people were cuddling together on a big blanket on the clean, green grass on the couple's backyard, under the stars. They have two small candles beside a medium size CD player playing soft music and their mix CDs.

The one Korean, well-built, short black hair man had his arm wrapped under the small, long black hair woman's head, and an arm around her body, quite tightly, but carefully, so he won't let go and she won't leave him. And the pretty, Vietnamese woman did much the same to the man, but with her arms around his neck and his waist, pulling herself more towards him, so she won't let go and he won't leave.

While holding his wonderful, peaceful (except when she's angry), 6 amazing years girlfriend, Adam Park stared at the women he loved while she stares at the bright stars. He can't believe he came back alive, with Alpha 6, from helping the Operation Overdrive Rangers defeating Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's son, Thrax and the Alliance of Evil by becoming the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and with the other past rangers; Tori Hanson (Ninja Storm Blue), Kira Ford (Dino Thunder Yellow and one of his best friend's, Tommy Oliver, students), Bridge Carlson (SPD Red) and Xander Bly (Mystic Force Green).

Even though, it was supposed to be his successor, Zack Taylor, the Original Black Ranger, to go on the mission when the Sentinal Knight came, asking them that the new rangers needed help, Zack refused; telling them that he couldn't take the chance of becoming a ranger again because he broke his leg of doing one of his dance moves at his dance studio. So Zack asked Adam if he would take the powers again, since Adam did the last time when he had to help his prodeser Carlos Vallerte with his own Black Ranger problems. So, Adam agreed and he helped the Rangers saved the world again.

He did talk to his beautiful girlfriend about the mission since she once-well still is since her successor, Aisha Campbell-DeSantos, gave back her morpher and power coin a while ago-was a Power Ranger as well. Because the Original Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Trini Kwan, knew the risks and the sacrifices that would be made while being a ranger, and the fact that she was fine with Adam becoming a ranger again, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid.

Now still staring at his smart girl, Adam knew the main reason why he came back from the tough mission. It was Trini Thuy-Elizabeth Kwan. She's the one that made him feel more alive and more in love with her. Since his first met with her at the Ninja Competition back in 1994. Then when they were writing letters to each other through the years when Trini, Zack and Jason-Lee Scott were chosen to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland. They met again in college, where mostly all the previous rangers went together. After college, Adam called Trini, wanting to ask her out and wanting to confess his feelings. But when they were meeting each other, a tragically happened. Trini was in a car crash and was in a comatose at the hospital. Adam was very terrified and heartbroken hearing that the girl/woman of his dreams was hurt because of him. He always visited her and when she woke up, he talked to her about saying that it was his fault that she was in that car crash. She said it wasn't his fault and after confessing that they both Love each other, they started dating onto their relationship.

And since their relationship have been going really strong, Adam had been planning to propose to Trini since they have been thinking about their future together and that he really fell in madly in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and make a beautiful family. He even gotten help to pick the ring out from Kimberly Hart-Scott, Jessica Hamlin, Alexis Vose, Aisha, Katherine Hillard-Oliver, and Sylvia (Trini's cousin).

In order to propose to his love, he needs to know HOW to propose to her. He has been asking his friends and his family of how they propose to their girlfriend/wife. He looked up at proposals on the Internet and there was no such luck on it. Since Trini is very different than the other girls that he have been dated.

Hidden behind the candles and the CD player is Trini's engagement ring in a Recycled-box shape that was placed patiently waiting for Adam to propose.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of his angel and kissed his cheek softly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

Adam shook his head. "No. Only you." He said as he kissed her nose when Trini turn to her side facing Adam.

Trini smiled as she snuggled closer. "What a day. First my HUGE agreement and approval on my new Eco-Friendly water bottle idea, my uncle's recovery from Cancer at the hospital, you became a ranger again with the other past rangers defeating Lord Zedd's and Rita's son, coming back home safe with Alpha 6. Quite amazing."

Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Today has been amazing. Being an "Old-School" Ranger fighting the bad guys while the rangers use their powers." He chuckled. It's a good thing, though, that I haven't gotten hurt that much so Jessica and Alexis won't get mad and heal it."

Trini pulled back a bit with an look. "Like what happened nearly 10 years ago, when you had to help Carlos with his powers?" She asked as she poke him on his chest.

Adam grinned apilogizey. "It's not my fault that I need to save my friend and be a hero. I know that you would do the same if it was your friends and/or family got hurt. Like what I heard and seen what have you did and that you needed to get a new Gi because it was ripped of the fights when the world was being destroyed by the Putties, Tangas, Cogs, Puranatrons and Quatfighters." He said as he poke her back.

Trini nodded. "Well, it was a tough battle and we won. Thanks to Zordon." She said quietly as she said the last part. "It was fun going shopping with the girls afterwards. Hanging like we haven't hangout in a long time." She smiled.

Adam laughed. "Yeah. At least we were all together, as a family, and being happy because that all that really matters."

Trini grinned. "Yeah. I love you."

Adam kissed her head. "I love you more."

Trini kissed his chin. "No. I love you more. So, what are wee going to do with Alpha? Is he going to help you, Jason, and Rocky's dojo and stay here?" She asked.

Adam nodded. "Love you morer than that. Actually, Alpha is going over to Alexis' house/base to help her with something important that I'm not even sure of. Then he'll be helping out with the dojo, while he'll be living with us. As long as if it's alright with you, of course." He said as he looked down at her.

Trini looked at him and smiled. "Of course it's okay with me! I love Alpha! It was so great seeing him again after he went to Mirinoi for the Lost Galaxy Rangers."

Adam smiled. "Good."

Trini put her head back on her sweet boyfriend's chest as the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz was being sung/heard loud from an nearby window of one of Adam and Trini's neighbour-who lives behind them-.

Adam paused his CD player, while looking up to his best friend's-since 1994-window. "Hey John. You're still up practicing your song for your long-time girlfriend?" He grinned.

Adam and Trini grinned as they saw an tall, shaggy, brown hair man poked his head out of the window, smiling. "Yup, sure am Adam. I see that you two, Kung-Fu lovers are getting very comfortable with each other over there. Eh, Kwan?" John teased his best friends through his Scottish accent, as he smirked.

Trini blushed and grinned. "Shut up, McCalman. Just go back singing that song for my cousin. Just make sure she's happy, Johnathan. You know what I'd do if one of my family members are not happy." Trini said with an evil smirked.

Adam and John looked scared with wide eyes. They never really like Trini's evil smirk. It always scares the heck out of them. Also, they never wanted to make Trini angry and/or sad because everybody knows that when her-or any quiet, kind person that is-tiurns mad would definitely be harder to pacify than an normal average person. Which is quite different because most people know who Trini Kwan really is. Everybody knows not to mess with her when she's having a really bad day or whatever.

Trini laughed. She just loves messing with them. It's so much fun when she has her own ways in silly situations.

John gulped. "I know, don't worry Kwan, you still scare me. Well, I have to go back and practice some more and I have tons of Universities academics homework to do. You anime freaks have fun now. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do." He said as he winked and laugh as he left.

Adam and Trini blushed really red. Then they turned to each other and smiled. They kissed for about 5 minutes until they stop to get some air. Adam went back to the CD player and pressed "PLAY" and turned back with Trini to look at the stares. With again, Trini staring at the bright stares and Adam staring at Trini.

A few minutes later, a new song came on. Adam and Trini smiled. They loved this song ever since Alexis sang it at Jason's and Kim's wedding.

**I can't believe, you found me here**

**You saved me in the nick of time**

**Just when I thought, nobody cared**

**You reached out and with your hand, took mine**

**You know just how to pull me through**

**That's what I love about you**

The song was "Hope" by Paul Brandt, one of Alexis' favourite Canadian country singers. While listening to this song, Adam knew this song was all about Trini, since she is the Warrior of Hope after all, and that she's has been there for him through the tough years. She always gave him Hope when they're facing a tough battle and everything else that's in their way.

**(Chorus:)**

**You give me Hope**

**And I can face another day**

**All it takes is Love and Faith**

**And the Courage to Believe**

**You give me Hope**

**And there's nothing I can't do**

**I get all my strength from you**

**Saying you will stand by me**

**You give me Hope**

Adam thought that this moment would be perfect to propose to Trini while this song is still playing.

Adam turned his whole body nervously to Trini. Trini felt Adam's body shift and turned her body to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um. Trini? I've got something important that I wanted to tell you." Adam said nervously.

Trini looked at him. "Sure adam. What is it? Are you okay?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. But um... I just wanted to say that..." Adam took a deep breath. "These past 6 years that we've been together made me very happy. And when you were in that terrible car crash in 2001, I was so worried that you were going to leave me and that I kept on blaming myself of what happened while you were in that comatose, because I was the one that called and wanted to get together and whatnot. I was slowly losing my Hope that you weren't going to be awake." He said and continued as Trini started to say something. "And when you came out of that comatose, I was so happy that you were alive, all the thinking that I have my Hope and Love back. I wouldn't be able to live without your Hope and Love, right by my side.

**It might be dark, and I might be scared**

**But whatever this life brings**

**Knowing that you, will always be there**

**I can take on anything**

**If you're beside me in this fight**

**I know I'll make it through the night**

Adam starred into her eyes. "You are my life, my soul-mate, my world, my best friend, my Love, my Light, and my Hope. But all I ever wanted to ask you this." He said as he reached for the box near the candles.

**You give me Hope**

**And I can face another day**

**All it takes is Love and Faith**

**And the Courage to Believe**

**You give me Hope**

**And there's nothing I can't do**

**I get all my strength from you**

**Saying you will stand by me**

**You give me Hope**

Trini had tears of Joy running down her cheeks. She knew exactly what's going on and she definitely know what's her answers going to be, but will she be able to say it out loud with all her mind, body and soul?

Adam got the box in his hand and open it to review a beautiful shiny engagement ring and showed it to his girlfriend. He took another deep breath and stared at her eyes. "It's a really good thing that we've been talking about this with our family and friends, mostly Alexis since she really cared about us, because I really, really, really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and build a great family. I love you so much and I never wanna let you go. So, Trini Thuy-Elizabeth Kwan, will you do me in the utmost honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" He asked as he was sweating bullets right now.

**If you're beside me in this fight**

**I know I'll make it through the night**

Trini blushed as she stared at the gorgeous ring then at Adam with a huge smile on her face that reached her eyes and gave him a big, loud smack of a kiss on his lips.

Adam's eyes went wide as Trini did this and he fully kissed her back. He broke the kiss with an hopeful smile as he blushed. "Does that mean yes?"

Trini giggled. Adam loves it when she giggles. "Of course it means yes, Silly! I would definitely be honoured to become your wife!" She said with a bigger smile as she blushed.

Adam smiled hugely as he took the ring out of the components and put it through Trini's small, left hand, engagement finger and fully kissed her soft lips.

Trini fully kissed back as they cling to each other.

They both pulled back when they have heard their best friends cheering, applauding and going AWWW in the background. They turned and look up at John's window and see John, Sylvia Chu (Trini's cousin), Alexis, Jessica and Justin Stewart waving while smiling.

Adam and Trini blush more. Jessica laughed and winked at the couple. "About time, Shy Frog! You finally found the guts to ask the Peacemaker to marry you!"

Justin smiled. "Awesome job man!"

Alexis gave a thumbs up. "Morphinominal Buddy! You guys are so cute! Glad you're smiling!"

Sylvia laughed. "Amazing! I just love it when you gave her the ring that was in an a Recycled-look-a-like box! It totally fits Tri's personality!"

Adam and Trini nodded and laughed as they wave back at them.

"Thanks!" Adam said. He look at John. "Hey John! Guess now that you have to call Trini now "Park" instead of "Kwan", Eh?" He smirked.

John smirked back. "Maybe but, not until you're actually married. I'll just keep on calling her "Kwan" for now. And whenever you guys are married, will see on caller her "Park", Park." He said with a laugh.

Adam chuckled. "Whatever man." He kissed Trini's forehead as she kept quiet during the whole scene.

Everybody smiled. They just love seeing one of their best friends' happy. "Well, we better go and leave you two lovebirds alone and have your fun. Love you, bye!" Sylvia said as she and the other University students leave while waving Goodbye.

"Bye! Love you too!" Adam and Trini said. They turned to each other and kissed.

Trini broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you so much Adam. You have made me the most happiest person alive, just to have an amazing man like you. I'm so glad that I came back from the comatose, just to be with you. You make me feel so loved and safe in your arms. I can't wait to become Mrs. Trini Park." She said sweetly with a huge smile as she stares into Adam's cute eyes.

Adam stared back into Trini's warm eyes and smiled dreamily, while blushing. "I knew that my name would fit you perfectly." He chuckled. "You also made me the most happiest man alive, Saber-Tooth Tiger. I love you so, so much! You are my Hope." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

They kissed for about 10 minutes until they heard an robotic-sound voice, ahead. "Adam! Trini! You guys are getting MARRIED and DID NOT TELL ME?"

Adam and Trini turned their heads towards their back door of the house, and laughed, while blushing. There stood, with his robotic-arms on his hips, Alpha 6, shaking his head.

Adam and Trini smiled and kissed again as the last part of the song played.

**Cause You give me Hope**

**And I can face another day**

**All it takes is Love and Faith**

**And the Courage to Believe**

**You give me Hope**

**And there's nothing I can't do**

**I get all my strength from you**

**Saying you will stand by me**

**You give me Hope**

The End.

Yay! It's done! And Adam FINALLY asks Trini to marry him! Morphinominal!

I hope you guys like/love that one-shot! I sure am because I do believe that this one is stronger than my other fanfics. Again, please and Review! They really help thanks! :)

Um... if you have read on my profile that there are my OCs that are in this fic that is mine. And my other fics also. I am making profilkes imformation for those OCs so you will know who they are and whatnot.

Have a great day


End file.
